Unusually pleasant
by CookieValentino
Summary: Unusual things happen all the time. They are unpredictable, but can they be resisted? Despite their unfavourable past, Damon helps Bonnie with something immensely important to her, resulting in her opening up to him and the blossoming of a new friendship. But could it lead to more? And more importantly,will anything come in between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie looked around and tried to digest her surroundings. Despite the bright light descending from the dark midnight sky, she couldn't see anything. The sky was pitch black and her eyes were struggling to adjust to the darkness. She was completely isolated in what seemed to be the wood where her father took her for field trips when she was younger. How did I get here? She wondered to herself. She tried to get up but found it incredibly painful. Confusion swept across her face as her battered and bloody clothes caught her sight. She inspected the trees around her once again and found nothing. Giving up because of the strong impact of pain flooding her mind, she sighed deeply before letting her heavy eye lids inch together.**

**Stefan was hunting in his usual parts of the woods when he noticed a familiar aura coming from a short distance away. He turned around, walking the required steps only to find a petite brunette girl laying on the ground curled together. Out of recognition, he sped over to her and went down on his knees.**

'**Bonnie, Bonnie.' He said as he tried to pull her from unconsciousness. He still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing one of his close friends laying unconsciously in the woods by herself. 'Please be alright' he murmured gently, truly worried for the poor girl, battered onto the ground.**

**He noticed she was hardly moving and that there was no indication that she was alive other than the slight movements of her chest as she struggled to breath. He bit into his wrist, wincing slightly due to the short moment of pain and let small droplets of his blood fall in between her heart-shaped lips. He sighed in relief as he noticed her breathing gradually getting stronger and her eyes starting to flutter. **

'**You're a fighter.' He said to her smiling, although he was sure she couldn't hear him. He picked her up gently from the ground and ran, without stopping and in an inhuman speed towards the boarding house.**

**Stefan entered the boarding house with a slowly healing but bloody Bonnie. Damon was sitting on the coach in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon as usual, when an amused look spread across his perfectly-placed features. His lips curled into a smile when he took in the scene set before him. Stefan stood in front of him with a witch, in a brutal state.**

'**I see you've finally embraced your true nature, ripper?' Damon applauded, with amused appreciation. 'And it's the local witch as well, I'm proud of you little brother.'**

'**You know I would never do that to Bonnie.' Stefan sighed, fed up with his brothers stupid assumptions.**

'**That's not what it looks like.' Damon smirked.**

'**Damon, I truly do not care what you think it looks like. I found her like this and gave her some of my blood as she was close to dying. Thankfully she's getting better now.' 'I wonder what happened to her.' He trailed off.**

'**Stefan, you're boring me as usual. Go get rid of her, I don't care how but if you decide to follow your instincts, save me some.' Damon winked.**

**Stefan eyed his brother with irritation and went up the stairs, once again in an inhuman speed. He entered the guest room and gently laid Bonnie on top of the silk, golden covers and brushed her soft, dark curls out of her face, his fingers maybe lingering on her cheeks a moment too long. **

'**You know, if Elena saw you right now she'd start getting the wrong idea.' Damon said from the door, surprising Stefan.**

**Stefan ignored his comment, trying to figure out how Damon got there without the sensitivity of Stefan's ears hearing him. 'Did you want something Damon?'**

'**Nah, I just came to see if you've decided to do the right thing yet, and I gotta admit, I'm disappointed.'**

'**Can you just call Elena? She has to know what happened to Bonnie.' Stefan said.**

'**Oh I would love to brother, I'm sure she would love to see how close you've gotten to the witch, who is also her best friend may I add.' **

'**Damon, just call her.' Stefan warned.**

'**As you wish little brother' Damon smirked.**

**A couple of moments after Damon left the room, Bonnie's eyes started fluttering and thirty seconds later, they opened. Stefan was met with wide, emerald green orbs staring at him in confusion.**

**Bonnie didn't understand why she was waking up in the most strangest of surroundings today, where was she now? She came back to reality and noticed Stefan's oak leaf green eyes staring at her.**

'**Bonnie, what happened?'**

**Bonnie just stared at him. She couldn't voice any of her thoughts or even her feelings out loud at the moment as she couldn't find her voice. She didn't remember anything that happened to her anyways. So what was she going to tell him? She just continued to stare at him without any words, when finally she couldn't take it anymore; once the tears started, they just wouldn't stop. Stefan looked at her sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame.**

**Bonnie heard Elena shouting at Damon followed by her running up the stairs calling Bonnies name. Even when Bonnie saw Elena, she still couldn't stop the tears. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was crying. Could it be because of the unexplained stage missing from her life?**

**Anyone could see Elena had dropped everything and rushed over to the boarding house when she heard about Bonnie. Elena's usually sleek, straight Brunette hair was not as straight as usual; it was actually cascading down her back in soft little wavelets, a look which was incredibly foreign on Elena as no one had ever witnessed her without her signature straight hair. **

**As soon as Elena caught sight of Bonnie laying on the bed weakly, she ran to her side sobbing. 'Oh God, Bonnie what happened to you? I should have been there for you.' Elena was trailing off, tears flowing endlessly down her pale cheeks as she reached towards Bonnie.**

'**Elena, don't blame yourself. I don't know what happened, and I doubt it was anything you could have stopped anyways.' Bonnie smiled with tear filled eyes, her sobbing ending as she returned the hug.**

**Stefan looked at the two emotional girls embracing each other and smiled whilst walking out of the door.**

'**Seriously Bonnie, what happened?' Elena said softly, hugging her best friend tighter, and secretly dreading the answer of the question she was asking.**

**Bonnie felt a throbbing pain in her head. It was like every time she tried to think about the day's unusual events, something tried to block her from remembering. Bonnie sighed. 'That's the thing, I don't remember.'**

'**What do you mean? How can you not remember?' Elena said worriedly.**

'**All I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods and I couldn't get up because of my injury. I tried to look for clues or something but it was way too dark, and then I think I fainted. The next thing I remember after that was waking up here.' Bonnie said faintly. **

'**Its okay Bon, I'll help you remember. I'm always here for you, remember that.' **

'**Thanks Elena.' Bonnie replied, locking her arms around her best friend once again, to give her a hug.**

'**Well isn't this cosy.' Damon smirked, interrupting the girls on purpose.**

'**What do you want Demon? Oops I mean Damon' Bonnie said, innocently but glaring at him.**

'**Just wanted to tell you how glad I am that your alright little witch.' He said, with a bitter mocking smile.**

'**Don't pretend to care Damon, it doesn't suit you.'**

'**Well aren't you a judgy little witch?' **

'**Leave her alone Damon, she doesn't need this right now.' Elena warned him.**

'**Don't start defending her honey, Just stick with being the sweet one.' Damon smiled.**

'**Excuse me? And you're expecting me to choose you over Stefan when you have that attitude towards me?'**

'**Good to see you're still considering being with me.' Damon smirked.**

**Elena realized her mistake and looked away ashamed.**

**Bonnie was fed up with Damon always messing with her best friend. 'Elena is not going to choose, she loves Stefan. Why can't you get that into that sick, egocentric head of yours?' Bonnie said, frustration building up inside her. She was tired of him always harassing her best friend.**

'**I wouldn't be so sure of that witch.' Damon winked at her in mock.**

**Bonnie sighed, she knew her friend was having her heart pulled in two different directions but she wouldn't let a homicidal vampire defeat her. What did Elena even see in this guy? **

'**Oh but you should, you've got nothing compared to Stefan. Stefan is the sweet, honest and obviously the most popular one out off the two of you, every girls dream.' She winked at him, delighted by the murderous expression she received from him.**

**Damon couldn't help but admire the witch's clever comebacks, she was the only one that put up a good argument without boring him, that didn't mean he liked her though, and she still annoyed the hell out of him. 'If he's so much better than me, why is Elena having such a hard time choosing between us?'**

'**What do you expect? You're a manipulative, self centred asshole who's been trying to change her mind ever since you first laid eyes on her, I'm surprised that she's been strong enough to deny you for this long, and I am pretty sure she's gonna keep it up.' Bonnie rolled her eyes as she took in his infamous smirk. She was relieved that sassy comebacks were something that came to her naturally. **

'**Well, well, someone's been paying close attention to me, I'm flattered witch.' Damon smirked sarcastically.**

'**You wish jerk.' Bonnie muttered.**

**Damon took in her glare and smiled showing a bit of his straight, white teeth. Why did these little arguments he had with the witch entertain him so much? However short or long their arguments were, they were both always guaranteed to feel a bit of a pleasant rush by the end of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you guys like the first chapter? It's my first story so I hope you guys liked it. Please review and inform me of any mistakes? Thanks. Oh and by the way, it's the summer break so I will be updating fast.**

**Bonnie vaguely heard Elena and Damon arguing from downstairs once again, this time it was something about Damon's looks? She sighed. Damon was really one of a kind. A figure leaning against the door frame caught her eye and she turned her attention to it, suddenly alerted. She released a breath she was unaware of holding when she realized it was Stefan. He had a smile on his face but it didn't touch his eyes, his eyes were permanently preserved for worrying.**

'**Hey Bon, I was worried about you. Are you okay?'**

**Stefan always was the nicer brother. 'Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you. I'm so grateful.' She smiled sincerely.**

'**Bonnie you're my friend, it's my duty to look after you.'**

'**Thanks anyways, you're a true friend.'**

'**You're welcome; I'm always here for you.'**

'**You too.' She smiled. 'And I better get going Stefan, my dads coming back in two days and the house is a mess.'**

'**You should stay a while longer, I'll drop you home later and Elena can stay with you.'**

'**Thanks but no thanks, it's a lot of work and I need to look through Emily's grimoire anyways to try and figure out what happened to me.'**

'**Alright then, if you need any help with anything you know where I am.'**

'**Thanks again.' Bonnie watched as Stefan smiled once more and left the room. Bonnie had **

**always hated vampires but since her best friend turned into one and her other best friend started dating one, her grudge against them became more complicated and she started making exceptions.**

**Bonnie stood up and quickly observed what she was wearing; it was a simple but pretty just above-knee length white dress that hugged her curves beautifully, emphasising on each one. She smiled and reminded herself to thank Elena later for stopping by her house and picking up some clothes for her. She walked down the large, Victorian style stairs and couldn't help but feel like royalty. Stairs like these definitely didn't belong in a normal household in a small town like Mystic Falls but then again, the Salvatores didn't just live in any house, they lived in a house built by their father more than a century ago, a house which they themselves lived in more than a century ago. She couldn't help but admire the gorgeous designs on the stairway, and sighed when they ended. The bottom of the stairs led to the front room where Damon had become part of the furniture. When he wasn't at some bar or night club picking out some girl far younger than him, He was sitting in front of the fire holding a glass of some unknown liquor and bringing everyone's moods down.**

**Bonnie braced herself for the upcoming argument ahead. Damon just never ran out of his snide and sarcastic remarks. As soon as he caught sight of her, he had already started. Bonnie sighed.**

'**Well if it isn't the wicked witch of Mystic Falls'. He smirked, his infamous smirk.**

'**Sorry to disappoint homicidal vampire, but it's just me Bonnie.'**

'**Oh trust me, I am not disappointed.' He said coming over to her with his speedy, inhuman pace and his face fanged out.**

**Bonnie looked at the once scary vampire standing in front of her, 'Remember I can set you on fire with my mind vamp.'**

'**Feisty.' He smirked. 'And I know I'm hot but it doesn't mean you have to go on and on about fire around me. Jeez.'**

'**Get over yourself. Just because you're hot, it doesn't mean everyone will get over what you've done in the past. Looks aren't everything, you should remember that.'**

**Damon stood there dazed in front of her for a while before he smiled a big toothy grin. 'Am I hearing right? The witch finally admitted the truth; you think I'm hot Bon?'**

**Bonnie caught her mistake, but didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle. 'I didn't mean it like that.' **

'**No need to feel embarrassed, you're not the only one in my fan club.' He winked.**

'**You know what, I'm just gonna leave.'**

'**See you later witch, have a good time thinking about me.' He said. 'And my incredibly good looks.' He added on after a pause.**

**Bonnie didn't even look at him as he said that last sentence, but she could just imagine that smug look overtaking his features. What was wrong with her? How could she have said that to him? She must be going crazy. She increased the speed of her car as she thought of the disaster that had just occurred. Why was she even worrying about what he thought of her? He could believe whatever twisted fantasy he wanted for all she was concerned. **

**She arrived home to an empty house like usual and went straight to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She took in the mess cluttered around the entire house and sighed; she was going to clean up tomorrow because she was going to bed.**

**Bonnie opened her eyes to a strange awareness of company. She jumped out of her bed and quickly inspected the bedroom. Just as she was about to let go of the breath she was holding, she noticed that her window was wide open and rushed over to it as fast as she could. The massive oak tree that grew outside her window was covered with black crows. Bonnie gasped and the crows all fluttered away even though the sound was faint. **

**There was a loud firm knock on the door and once again Bonnie gasped but this time louder. Curiosity got the better of her as she ran down the stairs and towards the door. She leaned against the door for a while, wondering who it could be. Before she opened the door she weighed out her options and considered the best alternative. She was a witch, who could literally set any supernatural creature or even human on fire therefore she was going to take a risk. She flung the door open and it revealed her visitor.**

'**Daddy!' Bonnie squealed in delight, the same way she did when she was younger.**

'**Hey princess, I've missed you so much.' Her father whispered into her ear as he embraced her.**

'**Me too daddy.' She whispered as she hugged her father even tighter.**

**Her father chuckled freely in his deep voice, 'so are you going to let me in anytime soon **

**Sweetheart? '**

**Bonnie stepped away from her dad, she totally forgot to clean the house. He couldn't go in, he was going to freak. He was going to think she was irresponsible, oh this was going to be so embarrassing. 'Ermm ...' she laughed nervously. **

'**Oh come on, it can't be that bad Bon.' He laughed.**

**Bonnie went back into the house with her father following her footsteps. As soon as she went in the house she felt her face heat up in embarrassment, why didn't she clean before? Why didn't she just dedicate one day in the past 3 weeks for cleaning?**

**Her father chuckled again. 'Its not as bad as I thought it was going to be.'**

'**I was staying at Elena's house for most of the time, so I didn't really have time to clean.' She admitted. **

'**It's alright princess, now let's start cleaning? I can't stand a messy house.'**

'**What? You only came yesterday.' Bonnie complained.**

'**I'm so sorry princess, but my clients are really desperate at the moment, they're going to stop paying if I don't see them by tomorrow.' Her dad shrugged helplessly. **

**Bonnie sighed; she should have been expecting this. Her dad never stayed for more than a couple of days and this time, he was barely staying for one. Bonnie gave up arguing, the whole situation was kind of predictable. 'So, when are you going?'**

'**In a couple of hours.' Her father said apologetically.**

**Bonnie's emerald eyes widened in shock and disappointment for a fraction of a second but after a while she just walked away. Her father, the only family she had left had made a habit of abandoning, so what hope did she have in life? If even her father couldn't stay with her for more than a couple of days.**

**Her father stared after her. Didn't she understand that he was doing this for her?**

**Bonnie was sitting at the back booth at the mystic grill once again, reading her grimoire as usual when all of a sudden; she was met with a familiar dark aura. She looked up and found herself gazing into deep ice blue orbs. She couldn't help but get lost in the incredible depth of the icy ocean-like eyes and seemed to stare into them for much longer than necessary.**

'**So yesterday you admitted that I was hot, and now you're staring into my eyes? I think my charms are working on you judgy.' He winked, looking all smug.**

**Bonnie looked at the owner of the gorgeous blue eyes and shivered, there in front of her was the one and only Damon Salvatore dressed in his usual all black attire. She rolled her eyes and picked up her things deciding she was going to leave as she didn't want to have an argument with the asshole in front of her. She stood up and walked away. As she walked away, a thought struck her mind. Since when did Damon let her go before even starting to annoy the hell out of her? She smiled to herself; maybe he was finally learning to be afraid.**

**Bonnie got into her car and just as she was about to drive off, she noticed her grimoire missing. She jumped out of her car, not even bothering to lock it and ran towards the grill.**

**When she reached her former seat in the grill, despair helplessly swept across her face. Where was her grimoire? Before she made a big scene, she decided to look around for clues as to where it was. When her eyes reached the bar, they widened in shock, anger and even slight forms of relief. Damon Salvatore was sitting on a stool reading her grimoire. He caught her looking and smiled. She glared at him angrily and rushed towards him.**

'**Judge ...' Damon began.**

'**What the hell is your problem? You can't just go round taking other peoples belongings! Oh God, you are such a dick! Give me my grimoire now before I blow your brains out.'**

**Everyone, including class mates, neighbours, local shop owners and even some school teachers were currently onlookers of Bonnie's big scene; Damon noticed this and smirked secretly.**

'**Calm down Bonnie, I found it on the table and decided to have a drink before I returned it to you.'**

'**Why return it if you were the one who took it in the first place? Don't try and play dumb with me Salvatore, we all know that you're a lying, manipulative asshole!'**

'**I'm sorry.' Damon replied softly and almost sincerely, slowly handing her the grimoire as he watched her shocked face.**

'**Stop pretending to feel sorry Damon, you don't have feelings. I think everybody knows that by now!'**

''**I'm just going to go Bon, sorry for upsetting you. It was unintentional, I promise.' Damon replied softly.**

**Bonnie watched him with complete horror. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so sweet? So out of character? He doesn't even care, does he?**

**Confusion engulfed her features as she watched him walk away. He looked so innocent with his back to her, with no sign of that smug smile on his face; he looked almost like an angel, so pure and beautiful.**

**She turned around and saw the faces of the onlookers watch her in disgust. The familiar faces of people who knew her as a friend looked at her with ashamed expressions. That's when she realized the reason for Damon's odd behaviour, the reason as to why he was acting so innocent, and the reason as to why the smug smile had left his features momentarily. He was playing with her, making her look like the bad guy. She stormed out of the grill angrily; she was going to make him pay for this.**

**She saw him leaning against his car with his signature smirk turned on full blast, he found this amusing?**

'**What is your problem?' she squeaked. Anger did that to her, her voice developed a higher pitch when situations became unbearable.**

'**You should have seen the ways those people were looking at you whilst you were shouting your head off at poor old me.'**

'**And I actually felt sorry for you after I shouted at you.'**

'**Let me tell you something Judgy, never trust a vampire. Especially if his name is Damon Salvatore, you should know that by now.' He laughed.**

**Bonnie glared at him, it was times like this when she felt like bursting his brain cells and every single one of his blood vessels. 'Well excuse me for thinking that you could actually be a good guy. My bad.'**

**If Damon hadn't had his control of emotions mastered by now, he would have been experiencing shock crossing over his face for the first time in decades. Did she just say she thought he could be a good guy? He looked at her and returned her glare, quickly dismissing what she had just said. After a while, he broke eye contact with her and chuckled under his breath, walking into his car without saying a word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers, you guys mean a lot. And this is the third chapter for you guys, review and tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter and what you like about this one.**

**Bonnie opened her door to reveal a bouncing blonde Barbie-like vampire, Caroline was back.**

'**Bonnie!' Caroline squealed as she jumped on top of her best friend, suffocating her in the tightest of hugs. 'I missed you so much.'**

'**Me too.' Bonnie managed to say between exhaling as Caroline loosened the tight embrace. 'You have just got to tell me everything about your visit to your dads, and did Tyler come visit you there; like he said?'**

**Bonnie watched Caroline's mood drop as soon as she heard the sound of Tyler's name. 'Care spill, now.'**

'**Tyler and I broke up, there's nothing else to say.' Caroline sighed, clearly still affected from the breakup.**

'**What? Why? When? What happened?' Bonnie was so sure they would stay together, but then again, nothing lasts these days.**

'**I can't be with him anymore Bon, he's not the guy I fell in love with.' She started, tears forming in her eyes. 'Klaus has really changed him, he's so selfish and immature now, I can't deal with that.' She burst into tears, sobbing repeatedly.**

**Bonnie had never in her whole life seen Caroline breakdown like this. Caroline was always the independent and joyful one out of their group, she was the one who organized the parties and girl's nights out. This side of Caroline had been hidden until now, even from her friends.**

**Bonnie rushed to Caroline and hugged her fiercely, enclosing her arms around her slender frame. 'It's going to be alright Care, I'm here for you, and I always have been.'**

'**I'm just so angry Bon, why does Klaus have to do this? He took Jenna away from us already, so why can't he just leave and never come back? I just hate him so much.' Caroline sobbed hysterically.**

**Klaus was going to pay for this; no one had ever made Caroline this emotional. Even when her parents split up, she still stayed strong and didn't let anyone see her spill a tear.**

'**He won't live to hurt you again Care, I promise. If he hurts you again in any way, I'll take care of him myself. And as for Tyler, we'll talk to him together? We'll sort this out once and for all.' Bonnie promised determinedly.**

'**Thanks Bon, you have no idea how much you mean to me.'**

'**Its okay, I'm always here for remember? That's what friends are for.'**

'**You too.' She smiled, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'And I'm so not feeling this heightened emotions thing by the way, it's so annoying.' She laughed, wiping stray tears from her eyes with her index finger.**

**Bonnie chuckled; it was so like Caroline to make a joke in a situation like this. But then again, that's why she loved her.**

**Bonnie watched Tyler sitting at a booth by himself, she saw two girls from their school approach him and him compel them to go away. She walked closer towards him, readying her speech.**

**He looked at her and smiled faintly,' Hey Bon.'**

**She sat down across from him and nodded, 'What on earth happened to you Tyler Lockwood?'**

**He paused for a while, but answered,' I seriously don't know. I haven't noticed anything, but everyone else seems to have.' He sighed, playing around with a silver chain that hung from around his neck.**

'**Oh? So you always used to compel people for the randomest of reasons before as well? You always used to follow Klaus around everywhere practically doing anything he says? No Tyler, you never used to do any of those things. And you sure as hell wouldn't have given up on your girlfriend that easily either!'**

'**What am I supposed to do? She was the one who left me! To be honest, I don't even know what I done to upset her majesty this time, because nowadays everything I do is never good enough for her.'**

'**That's not true Tyler, Caroline loves you ...' Bonnie started.**

'**Sure as hell looks like it.' He interrupted. 'I never act like myself around her anymore, I'm that scared of her reactions but she's obviously still complaining about everything I do.'**

'**Don't start blaming Caroline for everything, you know she loves you, she only acts the way she does because of what you've become.'**

'**And what have I become? I've become a better person; I'm stronger, faster and more able to do things. What's bad about that?'**

'**She's happy for you to have all that, but can't you see? You're always running around after Klaus, always putting him first. Caroline can't be with you if you feel indebted to the man she hates.' Bonnie looked into Tyler's deep, brown eyes, searching for any signs of understanding but found none, instead she found signs of rage and anger.**

'**I don't have to listen to this.' Tyler whispered through clenched teeth. 'I don't have to listen to any of this.' He continued.**

'**You don't have to listen to this Tyler, but I suggest you do. If you want Caroline back that is.'**

**Tyler stood up, looking down at Bonnie with menacing eyes. 'Then I don't have to listen. To tell you the truth, I'm glad to have gotten rid off her. Don't get me wrong, she's good in bed, but that's where the fun stops.' With that, he turned around and stalked off, not giving another glance back towards Bonnie.**

**Bonnie was shocked to the core. She had been so sure Tyler cared about Caroline as much as she had him. But this was something else, and she didn't want to be the one telling Caroline that the guy she loves, supposedly feels glad to be rid off her. It was wrong, completely wrong.**

**Bonnie remembered the horrible events of yesterday and shivered, it was one of those spinal shivers. She realized that she was in the place where it all occurred and she froze. The atmosphere around her wasn't as tense and silent as yesterday, in fact it was alive today and radiating some sort of refreshing joy. That meant people were celebrating. **

**She was thankful that she lived in Mystic Falls because even though it was a small town, something new and exciting always happened therefore people didn't cling to old news. And yesterday's events were old news. She inspected the Grill and located where most of the joy was radiating from, it was coming from a group of guys that went to her school, including Tyler. He glanced her way and didn't look away until she broke her gaze. He certainly wasn't as miserable as Caroline was at the moment.**

**Bonnie had just passed the entrance of the Grill when she felt that throbbing pain in her head again, but this time it had been amplified. The pain couldn't be simply described just as a throb anymore; it had taken a deadly turn for the worse. She felt as if a jug of scorching hot molten lava had been poured in her head all at once. And it was getting even worse; now some sort of blazing fire had erupted in her skull igniting a stronger pain to form itself deep into her mind. Although she was fighting against the immense pressure from the pain, she couldn't take it anymore and her knees buckled beneath her, resulting for her to fall onto the ground, face first.**

**Now on the ground, her face laid against cold, rough concrete, she tried to pull herself together. Never had she felt this sort of pain before; not when she broke her leg in kindergarten nor when she was performing a big spell under pressure. The pain was mesmerizing and deeply unforgettable; she was certain that she wasn't going to forget this. The heat released by the pain pulled her deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, she felt as if it was taking her life away, big chunks at a time. Just as she was on the bridge of losing it all, she felt strong, muscular arms pulling her up. The heat then became extinguished and disappeared completely, but by then a lot of the damage had already been done. Bonnie had slipped away from reality and into a dream world.**

**Shadows walked around her chanting fiercely, throwing unknown shadowy objects towards her; one landed right on her lap, followed by another and another. The unknown objects resting on her lap were neat, long-stemmed, deep black roses. Confusion made itself visible on Bonnie's features. Roses? She thought. She looked again at the shadowy figures and gasped as her father's face flashed before her, now in front of her stood a shadow with her father's face. The face was carrying an unusual expression though, one she had never seen her father wear. The dark shadow with her father's face was looking at her with an expression of power, hidden knowledge and determination but it was also giving out a dark aura. Why would her father be giving out a bad aura? Frightened, she stared into the eyes that belonged to her father, his expression softened and he leaned towards her, slowly raising his hand. Bonnie relaxed for a moment but then screamed on instinct as she realized the shadow was reaching towards her, with hands framed by dark, long, deadly nails. **

**Bonnie awoke from unconsciousness with a blood-curdling scream. She flashed her eyes open and was met with stunning oceanic, crystal-like eyes. She sighed in relief for seeing beauty for the time since she was trapped in that dark nightmare. But then reality zapped her in the face and she realized that the 'thing' she was addressing as beauty was non other than the local homicidal vamp. She looked up at him with an exasperated sigh and noticed that he was hovering on top of her with a smirk on his face.**

'**Get off me, jerk.' Bonnie demanded furiously, attempting to push him off.**

**Damon looked at her with an expression of mocking hurt, 'That's not a polite way to thank your hero.'**

**Bonnie froze. 'What?' She said in shock, not trusting her ears.**

'**How about a kiss? I wouldn't mind that as my reward.' Damon smirked, clearly enjoying himself.**

**Bonnie stared at him in horror. Had he been the one who helped her? Saved her even? Bonnie mentally kicked herself, she was never going to live this down.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's another chapter for y'all, I hope you guys like it. And by the way, what did you guys think about Damon saving Bonnie? And Bonnie's dream, why was her father in it? Review, then you'll get some answers. **_

_**&Thanks to the people who reviewed, I love you guys .**_

'**So, about that reward …' Damon started, showing that smug smirk of his.**

**Bonnie still hadn't gotten over the shock of hearing that Damon saved her, come on, Damon Salvatore saving her, out of all people? 'Who says you're getting a reward?' She challenged. **

**Damon stared at her for moment before replying, 'If I would have known you'd be this unappreciative, I wouldn't even have bothered. Trust me.' **

**Unappreciative? Bonnie thought. He thought she didn't appreciate him helping her? The fact that he helped her scared her, it was so out of character for him but that didn't change the fact that she was grateful. 'I'm sorry.' She started. 'Damon, you have no idea how grateful I am that you helped me. To be honest, I don't even know why you helped me since its no secret that you hate me, but thank you for saving me.'**

**Damon's eyes twinkled in a playful but extremely attractive way, 'So now that you've thanked me vocally …' Damon started to say, smiling for the first time Bonnie had ever seen.**

'**Hell no.' Bonnie stated simply, a smile threatening to take over her lips.**

'**Dang, I was looking forward for that kiss.' He winked.**

'**Too bad, I don't kiss Vamps.'**

'**Are you sure about that? I mean, I could change your mind …'**

'**I'm positive. Bloodsuckers just aren't my type.' She shrugged, resisting a smile.**

'**I gotta admit, you're strong; I've never seen anyone even try to resist this.' He smirked, gesturing to his body as he said the last word.**

'**Well, there's a first time for everything.' Bonnie replied sassily.**

**Damon decided to drop the subject, saving it for another time and asked her something that had been bothering him; even when it shouldn't have. 'Bonnie.' He said quietly, his face becoming serious for the first time in what seemed like forever.**

**Bonnie noticed the sudden change in his tone and the smile threatening to break free disappeared completely. She looked up at him before answering, 'Yeah?' **

'**All this joking about isn't going to make me forget the reason for why you're here you know.' **

**Bonnie sighed. 'I don't know what happened to me but it has definitely happened more than once.'**

'**How many times has it happened before?' Damon asked sincerely truly worried.**

**Bonnie was actually in shock because of what she was hearing; Damon sounded like he cared; he really sounded like he cared. 'It's happened twice now, but the last time was much worse than the first.'**

'**What do you mean? What happens before you get knocked out?'**

**She looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to know and the replied, 'I get the most horrific headaches. My brain cells feel as if they are literally erupting inside my head. The pain in my head makes it seem as if my skull is just moments from erupting. When it was happening I actually thought I wasn't going to live to see another day. It's a miracle that I'm alive.' She explained, wincing at the memories. Thinking about it made her head hurt.**

**Damon looked at her apologetically as she described the intensity of the pain. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't conceal the caring emotions that flashed across his face. He should have been feeling resent and pride whilst listening to the gory details but instead he was filled with supportive feelings; he felt worry, anguish and sorry for her.**

**Bonnie was now sitting, propped up on the bed; her back resting against the frame of the bed, her eyes were closed and she winced every time she recalled the worst of the bad memories, which was often.**

**Damon found that his most dominant emotion was relativity. Frighteningly, he could surprisingly well relate to the horrifying details of the painful headache Bonnie was describing. He looked up at her through his dark, long lashes and suddenly a realization struck him. He burst out laughing, in a fit that seemed forever endless.**

**Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Well, to be truthful to herself; she could. Why had she believed for one second that he could care? That he actually had feelings? This cold-hearted bloodsucker sitting in front of her was laughing after she has told him of her pain and difficulties. This was just typical of him; everything was just a game to him. She threw the covers off herself and prepared to get out of the bed. When he put his hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her down, she screamed at him furiously, 'Let me go jerk.'**

'**Don't you want to know why I'm laughing?' He chuckled, his laughing dying down a notch.**

'**Hell no.' she replied, with a heavy amount of attitude. 'I don't even know what came over me. Why did I even tell you about any of my personal business? I guess I misjudged you again.' She finished, attempting to get up again.**

'**Oh, you have no idea little witch.' He started. 'I'm laughing because I can relate to what you're describing in the scariest of ways.' He laughed, wincing from the memories of blood-vessels bursting.**

'**What do you mean?' Bonnie asked, clearly still annoyed.**

'**How could horrific headaches, that makes you feel as if your brain cells are erupting inside your skull possibly relate to me?' He challenged.**

**Bonnie was suddenly aware of his point. 'Oh.' She replied out of instinct and lack of better words.**

'**Yes, oh.' He smirked.**

'**Sounds like I got a taste of my own medicine then.' she answered, putting a hand over her forehead whilst trying to fight a smile.**

'**So next time you either threaten me with, or give me an aneurysm …'**

'**I'll remember the pain and suffering it caused me, and double the concentration on you.' She smiled.**

'**It was worth a shot.' He mumbled, smirking a fraction of a second later.**

'**Too bad it didn't work.' She answered shrugging.**

**Damon shook his head smiling. For some reason he couldn't stop smiling today whilst talking with Bonnie. He'd never had a real conversation with her before; one which she really opened up to him anyways. Smiling wasn't something that Damon just did; it took a pretty special person to make him smile. But Bonnie wasn't special to him, was she? Damon shook away the thought and pulled her up by her forearms gently. 'Its time for you to go, little witch.'**

**Bonnie let him pull her up and stood at the side of the bed, she looked up at a huge clock framed by a golden metal and frowned; she was late. She was supposed to be meeting Elena and Caroline at the Grill at 12 and it was already 11:30. **

'**What's the matter, witch?' Damon asked, as he noticed her frowning at the clock.**

'**I'm late, I have to meet the girls at 12 and I haven't even got dressed yet.'**

**Damon considered what she was saying for a moment and then smirked. 'Well, if you ask nicely I could help you with that.'**

'**Help me how?' She asked.**

'**Have you forgotten that I'm the sexiest, strongest and don't forget the **_fastest _**living being on this planet.' He said, emphasizing on the word 'fastest'.**

'**Well you're not exactly a living being.' Bonnie muttered. She didn't want to even consider travelling with a vampire, in any supernatural ways.**

**Damon could tell that she was dreading the idea of travelling that fast and he smirked. 'It's either that or your walking, since your car is parked outside your house at this very moment.'**

'**Why can't you just drive me, like a normal person?'**

'**Well in case you're that deluded, and you still haven't noticed; I'm not normal.'**

**Bonnie felt a cool, sensational rush run through her spine, she had never throughout her entire existence felt anything more thrilling. Her body was still recovering from the fact that she had just been travelling at an insane speed. After a couple of moments of dwelling on her excitement, she became acutely aware that she was still being held in Damon's arms. She looked up into his crystal-coloured orbs and felt a new kind of sensation rushing through her. 'Wow.' She whispered under her breath.**

'**I know.' Damon whispered, obviously hearing her inaudible whisper as he was a vampire. 'Want another ride?' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.**

**Bonnie gave him that 'are you crazy?' look and shook her head, laughing. **

'**So, do I at least get a thanks?' **

**Bonnie looked at him and smiled. 'Thanks for helping me … again.' **

'**Anytime.' He winked, turning on his heels and disappearing in his vampire-speed.**

**Bonnie had just reached the front door when a muted sound rang from inside. She fished out her keys from her handbag and opened the door. She realized that the house phone was ringing and ran over to it, scooping it up and answering.**

'**Hello?' She asked.**

'**Bonnie? Why haven't you been answering the phone? I've been calling you since last night, where were you?' Her father's voice sounded from the other side.**

**Bonnie froze. Flashbacks of something that could only have been a nightmare flashed before her. She wondered why her father would have been in a nightmare like that, her father was so out of place there. Wasn't he? When she thought about it, it seemed like all of the darkness in her nightmare conducted around him as he was the only shadow who had an identity. She was frightened; like she had never been before. **

'**Bonnie? Are you there? Answer me young lady.' Her father demanded.**

'**Oh, hey dad. I was at Elena's, that's why I couldn't answer the phone; you should've tried my cell.' She answered, still distracted by her thoughts.**

'**Don't 'hey dad' me, you and I both know that what you just told me is a blatant lie. Is that what you have resorted to? Lying to me?'**

**Her father's tone had triggered a reaction in her that she was trying to avoid. Her suspicion, confusion and fright had blended together to form frustration and everyone who knew her was aware of the fact that her frustration almost always became anger. 'You're talking to **_me_** about lying dad? Seriously? For nearly all of my life you have been away at business, and every time I ask where or what you do; you shrug it off and make some lame joke to avoid the subject. Well guess what dad; the jokes didn't work because here I am, asking you about that one touchy subject in your life, the most important subject in your life. So come on dad, what is the big secret job?'**

**Her dad paused for a second; Bonnie could hear nothing but his soft, gentle breathing.**

'**Has that been bothering you? You should've just asked me about it.' He asked gently. 'Bon, I work at a special agency that like to keep everything secretive, they've made me swear to secrecy that I would keep the association hidden from public knowledge. I can't tell you what I do because I can't disown them.'**

**Bonnie listened to her father in disgust, she didn't know where all of the things she just told her dad came from but her father's reply made her sick. He was lying to his daughter through his teeth; she'd known him her whole life, did he honestly think she couldn't tell when he was lying after all these years? She sighed at her father's ignorance and forced herself to smile, before answering him. 'Oh, sorry dad. I feel so embarrassed.'**

**She could hear her father's sigh of relief from the other end and the frown came back on her face.**

'**You shouldn't feel embarrassed about this princess, I should have told you a long time ago. I'm really glad I told you the small amount of information I could, it's good to have it off my chest.'**

**Bonnie shook her head before answering, 'Thanks for trusting me.' And with that, she ended the conversation; she couldn't stand talking to her father when he was lying to her so obviously. She would just blame bad signal for it later, if he asked why she hanged the phone up on him.**

**Bonnie looked up at the clock and found that there was only ten minuets until 12, she picked up her phone calling Elena. After a couple of rings, Elena picked up the phone.**

'**Hey Bon, are you on your way?'**

'**Sorry, I can't make it; I need to go to my grams house to check some things out.'**

'**But this was supposed to be our girl's day out, I was so excited.' Elena complained.**

'**I know and I'm sorry, but something came up. I hate cancelling on you guys, you know that.'**

**Elena sighed, 'Its okay Bon, I'll just tell Caroline you had better things to do than hang out with us.'**

'**Lena, don't make me feel worse.'**

'**I'm just kidding, I love you Bon.'**

'**Love you too, Lena.' Bonnie replied, clicking on the end button on her cell.**

**Bonnie was dreading the second call, Caroline was going to be devastated. She loved her fun days out, it was in her nature. Bonnie dialled Caroline's number, hoping for the best.**

'**Bonnie, are you there yet?' Caroline's voice beamed from the other end of the line.**

'**I can't make it Care, something came up.'**

**Bonnie could literally hear Caroline's mood drop instantly; it made her regret her words dearly.**

'**No way Bon, you are not bailing on us.' Caroline started.**

'**I'm sorry Care. Please don't make me feel worse about this than I am already.'**

'**Like hell I won't.' Caroline started. 'I'm not gonna let this go.'**

'**Fine, how about tomorrow then?' Bonnie asked.**

'**Tomorrow?' Caroline asked, suspiciously.**

'**Yes tomorrow, how about we go watch a movie, go to the Grill and then have a sleepover at mine? I want to make it up to you guys.'**

**Caroline squealed over the phone and Bonnie heard her mother telling her to calm down. 'Oh my gosh, yes! I'll call Elena and tell her about the plans now. You better not bail tomorrow; I'm going to hunt you down if you do.' Caroline was ecstatic but her threat was sincere.**

**Bonnie heard the phone click, indicating the end of the call and smiled to herself; she was so glad that she was going to make it up to the girls. It was going to do a lot of good for all of them.**

**Bonnie quickly got changed and ran outside to her blue hybrid. Once inside, she didn't know what to do or where to go but then she remembered that she told Elena she was going to her gram's house and drove off in that direction. Whilst driving, all Bonnie could think about was her dad and his constant lying; he was hurting her whether it was intentional or not. Her dad was the only real family she had left and he was hurting her, if her dad was doing that to her, what chance of life did she have? Why would anyone else question themselves before hurting her if her dad could do it without even thinking? Bonnie felt tears run down her cheeks freely, her vision started getting blurry and she wiped the tears away with the edge of her sleeve. She drove on still crying until she got to her grams house. Once she got to her grams house, she ran upstairs and collapsed on her grandmother's bed. Bonnie sat up as she felt a hard object under her head and gasped as she realized what it was. It was her grandmother's journal, where her grams kept all of her secrets, thoughts and feelings, and as Bonnie picked it up, an envelope fell out and it was addressed to Bonnie. Bonnie read the words in the letter and shock took over her features.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, I'm incredibly sorry it took so long; I've just been so busy these last couple of days. Thanks for the reviewers &the people who have been reading the story and urging me on through inbox's and reviews, I love you guys. Btw this chapter is just on Bonnie and some of her findings and feelings, a lot of the other characters will be in the next chapter. Thanks again **

**Bonnie inspected the words before her, reading every word to herself, imagining her grams' old voice saying each word.**

_My dear Bonnie;_

_There is so much that I have withheld from you that I shouldn't have. Throughout the years that I have looked after you, I waited patiently to tell you about who you really are, your true potential, your destiny; but somehow it was never really the right time. Regretfully, when it was the right time, it was too late and there was so little time to share what I knew, and what you had to know. I trust in every one of your judgements, I believe you can do so much in your life as a witch but you have to believe in yourself as well. Your powers define you, and the fact that you're strong and independent highlights your potential dearly, not only are you from the Bennet line, but you are destined to be the strongest one of us all, even stronger than our ancestor Emily. Emily had visions of you back in the nineteenth century, she was aware of your power before you were even born, before I, your grandmother was even born. Your promise of power was something that kept us all strong my dear, we all believe in you, even at your weakest moments. _

_Bonnie, it's immensely important that you read over this very carefully because what I'm going to tell you is very important. Something bad is happening, something bad has been happening for a very long time now and I want you to stop it. It will include going up against the ones you love, and teaming up with the ones you hate. There will be a lot of sacrifice happening on your part but you have to stay strong and never give up. No matter what happens; it's essential that you never give up. Remember the oak tree that stands outside your window? That tree will tell you more; it will tell you almost everything and what it can't, you must find out by yourself. I tried to stop the problem once, but I wasn't the one for it. I wasn't strong enough, but you are. My eagerness to destroy them backfired and they weakened my powers; that's why my death is near, the reason as to which I'm dead right now. Remember to never give up and remember who you are through everything, you're a strong witch so embrace it, take pride in it._

_P.S. The journal that you found this letter in is now yours. It will help you through the rest of your life, guiding you and informing you of supernatural legends and secrets. Don't be afraid to form unlikely allies and be strong no matter what difficulties you face, and remember I'll always love you._

**Bonnie looked up from the words that had drawn her in, her grandmother was giving her a lifetime's worth of supernatural secrets. She inherited her grams journal which held stories on how revolutions took place, how the Salem witches immigrated to Mystic Fall, supernatural rebels and even the benefits of being a Bennet witch. Bonnie's grams, Sheila had even dedicated a section to write first-person entries on her everyday life; about her struggles, her joy and the strengths she found from being a witch.**

**Bonnie couldn't believe her luck. At first when she read the letter where her gram was telling her that the journal was hers, she was in shock; a good kind of shock. She felt a strong bond to her grams through reading her words, a smile crept up to her lips as the memories of her grams overwhelmed her; she hadn't realized how much she had missed her grams until now. She missed her knowledgeable laugh and her disapproving looks when Bonnie did something unintelligible but most of all, she missed her grams' hugs; the hugs that she was aching for at this very moment. In that small note, her grams had written words of admiration, inspiration, encouragement and respect. Her grams had made her seem like a strong, independent woman that could save the world single handed. Her grams' strong, positive view of her had warmed her heart dearly. Even though her grandmother was aware of the fact that she was friends with vampires, risked her life for vampires and would even die if it came to saving her best friend who was a vampire; she still meant the world to her. Bonnie wiped away her tears of despair and let the tears of happiness fall, because after all, she was happy, in fact she was overjoyed.**

**Bonnie opened the journal and read through the first page; it was about the hundreds of innocent girls who were burnt alive at the witch trials in Salem. There was a gruesome, detailed passage written on a newspaper by a witness at the bottom of the page, the date stated that the event took place in the year 1872; a year that was filled with fake assumptions and deaths. After reading only the first page, she was already shaken to the core so she skipped to the last page; it was a passage on supernatural rebels. When she started reading the entry, she was so intrigued that she couldn't find the will to stop.**

**The passage stated that in every supernatural race, there is a group of rebels who thrive to destroy it. For vampires, there are vampire hunters who they, themselves are vampires. The most famous of those vampire hunters is a man named Mikael Mikaelson, who was the original father but hated what he created. For werewolves there are also a group of hunters, hunters who are werewolves themselves and find what they are a curse therefore use their unbelievable strength to end the lives of werewolves. For witches, it is the same but a little less gruesome. There are a group of witches from a certain family who form a secret association where they strip the powers of other witches and add it to their own. These witches find what they are inhumane and unnatural therefore amplify their own powers to make the task of taking away power easier for themselves. They believe the only reason why you should have such power, would be if you were to use it in the right way, to rid of anything supernatural. **

**As Bonnie read on, she felt sicker by the second. For anyone to do such horrible things to someone of their own kind was absurd, totally unnatural. **

**But what did her grams mean by 'something bad has been happening for a long time'? Bonnie decided to follow her grams' instructions and went home, to see the grandfather oak tree that stood outside her bedroom. She didn't understand how tree would tell her anything but her instincts were telling her to go, therefore she did.**

**Bonnie stared up at the big oak tree and shivered, remembering the flock of crows that had scared her only a couple of days ago. She walked towards it and suddenly memories took her to wondrous places; all of a sudden, she remembered things that she hadn't thought about in years, things that she had almost forgotten. She remembered how she had picnics with Caroline and Elena right under it when they were in kindergarten, how her father had attached a swing on one of the outstretched branches and how her mother had engrafted her initials as well as Bonnie's and drawn a heart around it on the tree. The old tree held so many precious memories, it meant so much to her. She stopped as she neared the trunk and tried to figure out how the tree could 'tell her' **_anything_,** never mind tell her about the unusual circumstances that she had just heard about. She circled around the tree several times, trying to identify any weird things around or on the tree. Just as she was about to give up and walk away, she saw a stray branch sort of growing from the bottom of the tree trunk. The branch was extremely unusual as it was short and looked kind of sturdy. Bonnie bent down and pulled the branch, thinking that it would just snap off however as she pulled the branch, some of the tree trunk came with it and a wide dent opened in the tree. Bonnie gasped and stopped pulling the branch at once as she saw the opening, on instinct she let go off the branch and it smashed back in place. Bonnie stood there, looking at the trunk in shock and slight wonder. She had a vague thought that this could be what her grams was talking about. She got herself together and pulled once more, with more strength and determination. She pulled the branch higher and the little area opened once more and this time, stayed open. **

**Bonnie sat on the ground next to the opening and pulled out a wooden chest; the chest opened easily and Bonnie inspected the contents. Bonnie was surprised to see her grandmothers Grimoire among the things that she found, she had always thought that her grams didn't have a Grimoire, that she had just always used Emily's one but she was glad that she had her own one, she was glad for anything of her grams' possessions. As she went through the rest of the contents she found another letter, without reading it she stuffed it into the middle page of her grams' Grimoire and packed up the rest of the stuff into the chest. **

**She ran up to her bedroom and sat on her bed, opening the chest again. It was around 3am but she was wide awake, no signs of fatigue could be found on her. She pulled the letter sticking out of the Grimoire out and read it to herself, this time it wasn't one from her grams.**

_A time has come upon us. A time where our own are turning against us. We must destroy the ones who thrive to destroy us, but with it comes a price. A price which whoever willing to fight back has to be prepared to pay. The volunteer has to be from the strongest line of witches, and it can't just be any witch it has to be the strongest of the witch's line, if that person is yet to be born then we must wait. Waiting is nothing foreign to us, we have been waiting for centuries, but now the time is near, it is now. Bennet, are you ready?_

**Bonnie was shocked. Bennet? She felt as if the letter was directly addressing her, but then again, it was. After all, she was from the strongest line of witches and she was supposedly the strongest out of them as well. She shook her head, doubting herself; she couldn't be that strong but then her grams' voice rang through her ears, 'believe in yourself' and that's what she had to do; she was going to believe in herself and stop this group of rebels, rebelling against their own kind. Then it hit her, she pulled up her grams' journal and went to the last page. Her suspicion was confirmed, the letter she had just read was referring to the supernatural rebels, and it seemed that the rebels against witches had come together and formed a group. In her head, she made a promise, a promise to her grandmother that she would avenge her death. Those delusional witches were the reason for her death, as they were the ones who weakened her powers; and for that she was going to make them pay.**

**Bonnie started putting the stuff away and her eyes caught a book titled '**_Powerful Booster.' _**Out of pure curiosity, she opened up the book and flicked through the pages. She quickly read a passage and stopped. What was this about a witch and a vampire? Bonnie's eyes widened; this was what she had to do to amplify her powers? She shook her head; she wouldn't do such a thing. But then she remembered her promise to her grandmother, she was determined to do whatever it took. Yes, she would ally with her enemies to avenge her grams' death, and nothing was going to stand in her way. She smiled suddenly and as she looked up, she saw a single crow gazing at her with ice-blue orbs standing on a branch in the old oak tree. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it now.**


End file.
